


Dating Website

by MelodyDreamer



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyDreamer/pseuds/MelodyDreamer
Summary: “Look. How about this. You need an idea, right? A motivation? Just do this."A college student, Ja'far, struggles for inspiration for work and so, his friend, Yamuraiha decides to show him a website. A dating website. Doubtful for a good outcome and sees the whole thing meaningless, he was shocked to see someone answer back. Someone named--Sinbad?





	Dating Website

No. Sorry. I cannot write anything for you. If you read this, this is a waste of time. However... you can enjoy me rambling on. You see, I like these two people together and for years, I've read things about them, over and over. Now, I've already tried writing things for them, but of course, I was young and my writing sucked. So... yeah. This is basically a prompt for anyone to use. If no one wants to... well the readers of this can still enjoy? Imagine something yourself. 

I just wanted to put this out here. I might write it? Depends if I have time. Besides, I am afraid? When you're a writer, aren't you naturally afraid of what people would say about your writing? 

I'll still try? If I do not deliver it like I said I would, anyone can use it.


End file.
